


Going Off Script

by packmccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmccall/pseuds/packmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, is everything okay?" Scott says it slowly like Stiles might bolt at the first sudden movement or loud noise. He wants to tell Scott that he won't, but he's pretty sure he would.</p>
<p>His mouth opens, words at the ready, ones he's practiced over and over until he memorized the cue cards shoved in his back pocket. But instead something unprepared and completely Stiles comes out.</p>
<p>"I was waiting for my dad to get off work a couple weeks ago and you know how he hates when I go into his office, so I was sitting in the front of the station and they have magazines there for whatever reason so I picked one up and I came across article about relationships and commitment and I've come to the conclusion that we're essentially a couple."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Off Script

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try and make an effort for rarepair November!

 

Stiles considers himself the master of one sided love affairs and pining after people who are so out of his league they're playing a different game all together, he's used to it. He's been doing it his whole life, first with Heather (mostly after she moved away since you can't really love someone when you're  _three_ ) and then Lydia.

Stiles can handle one sided.

However what he can't handle, as recent events that may or may not involve an article in a women's health magazine titled '7 ways to know you're in a long term relationship' would show him, is pining after his best friend. 

He can't handle the pull he feels whenever he looks at Scott now, or the fluttery feeling he used to be able to ignore whenever they're together. Turns out once a magazine points out that the soulmate you've been searching for is actually your best friend and you kind of want to put his dick in your mouth (okay they may not have pointed out that last part) it's kind of impossible to think about anything else.

Which is how he found himself standing in front of Scott's door, a speech a mile long ready to explain logically and with sound reason why they should go on a date Saturday. However in typical Stiles fashion his mind goes blank once he opens the door to Scott on the ground quietly counting out the number of push ups he's doing, but he opens his mouth anyways

"Scott! Buddy! What's up!" Scott head snaps up to Stiles and he flashes him a loop-sided grin. Stiles ignores the stutter his heart does, he prays Scott does the same.

Scott finishes his last push up before he stands, only to throw himself face down on his bed. There's a lull and Stiles isn't sure if he's suppose to join Scott on his bed or if he's going to get up. Scott lifts his head and looks back at Stiles, confusion lightly etched into his features.

"Dude, you can come in you know" He says it like Stiles is new here and not like they've known each other since forever.

"Yeah I know, I just was wondering something?" His pulse is racing and Scott has moved to face Stiles completely, sitting on the edge of his bed looking at Stiles with big eyes filled with concern.

"Stiles, is everything okay?" Scott says it slowly like Stiles might bolt at the first sudden movement or loud noise. He wants to tell Scott that he won't, but he's pretty sure he would.

His mouth opens, words at the ready, ones he's practiced over and over until he memorized the cue cards shoved in his back pocket. But instead something unprepared and completely  _Stiles_  comes out.

"I was waiting for my dad to get off work a couple weeks ago and you know how he hates when I go into his office, so I was sitting in the front of the station and they have magazines there for whatever reason so I picked one up and I came across article about relationships and commitment and I've come to the conclusion that we're essentially a couple. So we should probably make it official and go out on a date Saturday." He pursues his lips together in hopes his brain gets the message to shut the hell up. This was  _so_  not the angle that he was going for

There's a long stretch of silence between them and Stiles can feel his resolve crumble, before his brain can catch up and stop him he's talking again. He should've stuck to the cue cards.

"I mean it was a women's health magazine but it was labeled "7 Ways to Know You're In A Long Term Relationship" so there must be some truth to it right? Like we have keys to each other's houses, we basically share a closet like I can't tell what clothes are mine and what's yours anymore. We're together more than we're apart, which can seem unhealthy but we're both functional without each other so I think it's okay. We're basically dating already, I mean  _seriously_  we've even gone to family weddings with each other before." He drops his hands he used to list off the reasons, this time both his mouth and eyes clamp shut when he finally manages to stop himself. He  _definitely_  should've stuck to the cue cards.

Stiles shoves his hands deep into his pockets and wishes for the ground to swallow him whole. His heart hammered away in his chest so loud he's pretty sure Scott could hear it even without the werewolf senses. Another minute passes and Stiles decides he's put himself through enough embarrassment for a lifetime. He turns quickly to bolt out of the room before Scott can say anything or 'let him down gently'.

He's halfway out of the room when Scott says his name,  _so close_  Stiles thinks. He reluctantly turns back to Scott who is standing now, closer he notes, a grin plastered across his face and a look that almost makes Stiles forget how humiliated he is.  _Almost._  Scott walks closer to Stiles and he prepares for the let down, the cliche line of wanting to be friends instead, that Scott doesn't want to jeopardize what they have-

"I'll pick you up at 5?" ...Okay, he wasn't prepared for that. Stiles blinks a couple times and repeats what Scott said back to him making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, you said Saturday right? Dress nice I know where we can go" Scott's grin had morphed into a smirk that just  _radiates_  how smug Stiles is sure Scott is right now.

Stiles wants to ask if he's serious, because that speech did  _not_  just work out in his favour, but instead he lets out a small chuckle that soon dissolves into a full belly laugh that has him holding onto Scott and wiping away tears by the end of it.

"Oh my  _god_  that actually worked?!" He wheezes out, completely high off euphoria.

Scott clutches the back of Stiles' neck and kisses him hard. Stiles takes that as the answer to his question.

Who needs cue cards anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a thing I might not I'm still on the fence about it


End file.
